criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death In A Factory
Plot After the player got a complaint about a smell coming from the concrete vat, digging it up revealed the body of Dan Tanaka, a Japanese- British worker. Checking the scene, they found his bag, his immigration card and a saw. The bag revealed he was friends with a certain Maria Vallez. Maria told them that she did not know who who want Dan such bad luck. The immigration card revealed he was stamped by a immigration officer named Paul Ashton. Paul told that the victim had been trying for his documents for 8 years after getting it verified. The saw was purchased at a local store. They found a receipt and a CCTV Camera there. They found the owner of the store Percy Sinclaire, told them that Dan used to frequent the store. The victim's body revealed that the killer had blue eyes, the receipt revealed that the killer had a nail missing and the CCTV Camera revealed that killer was 5'11". Then the chief, told them that the Clover head and factory owner Fred Clover wanted to talk to them. He advised them to be careful as the Clover family was infamous for getting rid of their "enemies." Fred told he wanted the murder to wrapped up as quickly as possible as he had to open the factory. After searching the crime scene and the murder exterior, they found a card and an oil. The card revealed that the victim had a brother named Kane Tanaka. Kane told he did not know who would kill him. He also gave them a list of people Dan was in debt to. The list revealed he was in debt to Percy Sinclaire, so they decided to recheck the store. They found a button. The oil revealed that the killer had a brooch and the button revealed that the killer had a blazer. After that, they found clues to incriminate Kane Tanaka for the murder. Kane told them that Dan was always switching from job to job so Kane offered to accommodate him until he found a job and help him in getting a higher degree. Dan, however thinking his brother was trying to make him feel small by helping him and would consider him to be a burden refused. But, a few days earlier, he gave an interview in which he told the journalists that his family had abandoned him at 5 years old and he had to live on the streets, when he actually got a top-notch education and his family was helping him, Kane got angry that he was throwing his family for some quick cash. So, he went took a saw and cut the concrete. He hid in the shadows until Dan came. He then pushed him into the empty vat and pushed the concrete over the vat , trapping him until he died of suffocation. Judge Darlight sentenced him to 16 years in prison. After arresting the killer, Immigration Officer Paul Ashton asked for a favor. He told the detectives that there had been a lot of illegal immigrants entering UK and settling in the Factorial Area of Kingsway, as it was hardly-noticed. The detectives went to search the train station as it was the only way of immigrants getting into the city. They found a folder there. The folder revealed that immigrants were entering the UK by boats from countries like Japan, India and South Africa, getting off at Hastings, taking a bus to London and then taking the train to Kingsway. They checked that the train had very cheap tickets, around 50 cents each person and was only one-way. After checking the luggage area, they found documents to reveal that the Clover Family was sponsoring the trains. Fred denied any involvements in bringing the illegal immigrants. After the tiring investigation, they got a call, this time from the Parsons Street Hospital, telling them it had been attacked! Summary Victim: * Dan Tanaka (found trapped in a vat of concrete) Murder Weapon: * Suffocation Killer: * Kane Tanaka Suspects Maria Vallez Victim's Friend Physical Attributes: * The suspect is 5'11". * The suspect has Blue Eyes. * The suspect has a missing nail. * The suspect has a brooch. Paul Ashton Immigration Officer Physical Attributes: * The suspect is 5'11". * The suspect has blue eyes. * The suspect has a brooch. * The suspect has a blazer. Percy Sinclaire Store Owner Physical Attributes: * The suspect has blue eyes. * The suspect has a missing nail. * The suspect has a blazer. Fred Clover Factory Owner Physical Attributes: * The suspect has blue eyes. * The suspect has a missing nail. * The suspect has a brooch. * The suspect has a blazer. Kane Tanaka Physical Attributes: * The suspect is 5'11". * The suspect has blue eyes. * The suspect has a missing nail. * The suspect has a brooch. * The suspect has a blazer. Killer's Profile * The killer is 5'11". * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer has a missing nail. * The killer has a brooch. * The killer has a blazer. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Factory Exterior. (New Clues: Locked Keypad) * Unlock Keypad. (New Crime Scene: Concrete Vat) * Investigate Concrete Vat. (New Clues: Victim's Body, Saw, Immigration Card, Bag; Murder Weapon Identified: Suffocation) * Search the victim's bag. (New Suspect: Maria Vallez) * Interrogate Maria about the victim. * Get the name on Immigration Card. (New Suspect: Paul Ashton) * Ask Paul about the victim. * Examine Saw. (New Crime Scene: Small Shop) * Investigate Small Shop. (New Clues: Receipt, CCTV Camera; New Suspect: Percy Sinclaire) * Ask Percy about the saw used to cut concrete. * Fade the Receipt. (Result: Saw Receipt) * Analyse Receipt (00:20:00) Attribute: The killer has a broken nail. * Analyse CCTV Camera. (01:00:00) Attribute: The killer is 5'11". * Analyse Victim's Body. (00:25:00) Attribute: The killer has blue eyes. * Go to Chapter 2 now. (1 star!) Chapter 2 * Talk to Fred about the murder. * Investigate Factory Exterior. (New Clue: Card) * Investigate Concrete Vat. (New Clue: Oil) * Get the name on the card. (New Suspect : Kane Tanaka) * Ask Kane about his brother's murder. (New Clue: List) * Check the list. (New Crime Scene: Shop Shelves) * Investigate Shop Shelves.(New Clue: Button) * Analyse Oil. (03:00:00) Attribute: The killer has a brooch. * Analyse Button. (03:00:00) Attribute: The killer wears a blazer. * Take care of the killer now! * Move On To Dark Secrets (1/10)